


El Regalo Perfecto

by YakumoKaiba



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Kaijuu, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Science Boyfriends, newmann - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakumoKaiba/pseuds/YakumoKaiba





	El Regalo Perfecto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasmaAlineal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/gifts).



**El Regalo Perfecto**

**Autora:** Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Pacific Rim

**Raiting:**  K+ (Slash) Newton/Hermann

**Disclaimer:**  Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de la Warner Bross, Guillermo del Toro y a quien le correspondan los derechos. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:**  Llevo meses (literalmente) intentando escribir de estos dos. Los amo con todo el corazón, tengo un par de Prompt que me dio mi querida FA y que aún no puedo escribir, porque solo vi la peli una vez en el cine y aún no he podido verla de nuevo – _llora_ – esperando que salga el dvd luego para poder escribir algo con más sentido. Esto es  **Fluff**  en todo su esplendor. Para mi FA, aunque probablemente mi Newt es tan sweet que lo odies.

* * *

  
**El Regalo Perfecto** **  
One-Shot**  


Si le preguntaran a cualquier persona sobre qué desearían que sus parejas les regalasen por su cumpleaños, muy probablemente tendrían una gamma muy variada de respuestas. Las más comunes, seguramente, serían un ramo de rosas, una cita en algún restaurante de lujo, quizás alguna joya, un reloj o un perfume caro. Los más románticos simplemente dirían que con la presencia bastaría, un largo abrazo quizás o un beso enamorado. Probablemente habrían tantas respuestas distintas como personas hubiesen en el mundo, por lo que era perfectamente comprensible la angustia cuando aquella fecha especial de la persona amada se acercaba.

No todas las parejas tenían la posibilidad de conocer tan completamente bien a su otra mitad como para reconocer el regalo perfecto en un solo segundo. Y si lo conocían, muchas veces no tenían la capacidad para adquirirlo; no era algo demasiado extraño en esos días caóticos donde incluso conseguir lo mínimo para sobrevivir era complicado.

Sin embargo, esta no fue una de esas ocasiones lamentables. Esta vez todo pareció encajar en su sitio.

Cuando recibió un estanque enorme que contenía un – _joder, mierda, mierda, mierda_ – perfectamente conservado útero preñado de Kaijuu, Newton no pudo evitar cubrirse la boca con ambas manos y comenzar a llorar como una quinceañera al ver a sus artistas favoritos en vivo por primera vez. Y a veces se sentía como una, pensó el científico con un sollozo, maravillándose ante la magnificencia de esas bestias que todo el mundo parecía despreciar.

—Es… es…

Maravilloso, espléndido, perfecto, imposible. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado allí? ¿Cuándo había sido conseguido en tan buen estado? Y era precioso, Newt casi podía sentir a través del grueso vidrio los (ausentes) latidos de aquel feto de kaijuu que no había podido continuar su desarrollo por la muerte de su madre. Newton no sabía si ese ser había tenido mejor o peor suerte que aquel bebé kaijuu que había acabado ahogado en su propio cordón umbilical.

Sus ojos brillaban llenos de ansias y desesperación por poner sus manos en aquel tremendo órgano extraño, explorarlo, analizarlo, descomponerlo y volver a armarlo, como hacía con los aparatos de su tío sin su permiso, cuando tenía seis años. Parecía tan perfecto sostenido en el líquido, que no le extrañaría que las células estuviesen aun suficientemente vivas como para manejarlas a su libre antojo, quizás intentar una reanimación del feto o… « _¡Basta!_ » se gritó a si mismo mentalmente, deteniendo el carril de sus pensamientos mientras se volteaba con lentitud. Primero tenía algo que hacer.

Allí de pie, mirándole con tranquilidad y paciencia (porque a pesar de su obsesión por la pulcritud, él siempre había sido paciente; solo que Newton era lo suficientemente exasperante como para romper su equilibrio por completo) se encontraba Hermann, firmemente sujeto de su bastón, con el suficiente cariño en la mirada como para dejar sin aliento a su compañero, enmudecido en la magnitud de los sentimientos que compartían con tan solo mirarse a los ojos.

_«¿Cómo?»_  quiso preguntar, pero muy seguramente esa pregunta llevaría la conversación hacia aguas pantanosas que ninguno desearía tocar; preguntar  _«¿cuánto?»_  sería más de lo mismo, poniéndole precio a algo que simplemente no lo tenía, porque más que el dinero que había costado adquirirlo, era la intención de conseguirlo lo que realmente valía, y eso no se podía medir ni en dólares ni en euros; y, por supuesto, el  _«¿por qué?»_  simplemente estaba de más. Ambos se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para que esa respuesta bailase en sus miradas sin necesidad de palabra alguna.

Así que Newton dijo lo único que realmente podía decir, y lo único que Hermann realmente esperaba que dijese.

—Gracias.

Hubo un pequeño pestañeo, una mano sujetándose con más fuerza de su bastón y Newt tuvo el impulso de lanzarse hacia adelante, cruzar los cinco metros que los separaban, y plantar un beso en los labios que Hermann humedecía en esos momentos. Si no fuese por los hombres que continuaban acomodando el enorme estanque, él…  _¡Al diablo!_  Newton jamás había sido demasiado bueno conteniendo sus impulsos y no se detendría en esos momentos, pensó mientras casi corría hacia el otro científico, envolviéndole entre sus brazos y besándole con toda la necesidad y el amor que siempre sentía cuando le veía, amplificado en esta ocasión por la certeza pura de ser correspondido, agradeciendo aquel gesto que transmitía más que las palabras.

_(Poco importaba lo que unos cuantos repartidores pudiesen pensar de ellos, porque a los alemanes solo les importaban lo que ellos mismos pensaban sobre sí mismos en ese momento.)_

Cuando el dulce beso terminó, la mano libre de Hermann sujetó con firmeza la muñeca de su compañero, pasando el pulgar con suavidad por sobre la piel tatuada. Ambos pares de ojos no dejaban de observarse, mientras los científicos sonreían suavemente en reconocimiento. La cercanía era cómoda, como lo había sido desde que sus almas se habían entrelazado junto con sus mentes, perfectamente conectados, perfectamente amados.

—De nada. Pero mañana podrás meter tus manos en...  _esa cosa._

" _Porque esta noche hay otros planes_ ". Hermann no lo dijo con palabras, pero Newton pareció oírlo en su cabeza, como si aún estuviesen unidos a través del enlace neural, aunque él sabe que no es así y solamente es un vestigio de lo mucho que se entendían. El cómo con una simple mirada pueden comprender sus pensamientos. Una conexión que jamás había sentido con nadie y en el fondo el científico sabe jamás volverá a sentir.

Se vuelven a besar, solos esta vez en el laboratorio que comparten, luego de que los repartidores se marcharan, y Newton vuelve a pensar en cómo probablemente si le hubiesen preguntado a él que deseaba para su cumpleaños solo se hubiese reído, por la ausencia de sentido de una festividad así en esa época de su vida. Pero que si lo hubiese pensado seriamente, al final hubiese reconocido que lo que Hermann le había dado era lo que realmente deseaba. Parte de sí mismo estaba riéndose histéricamente de él en su mente, pero Newton consiguió acallarle con la misma facilidad que tenía siempre que el otro científico le rodeaba con sus brazos, calmando su corazón con el calor de su piel.

Porque no estaba hablando del útero de kaijuu, cuando se refería al regalo perfecto que Hermann le había otorgado. Podían contar a Newton en el grupo de los románticos, si preferían.

**FIN**

* * *

_Vanessa Who? No tengo idea de quien me hablan (?)_

_¿Demasiada azúcar? ¿Necesitan una revisión de la insulina porque esto puede haberles causado diabetes? Lo sé, lamento eso. Ni siquiera un (horrible) lindo útero de kaijuu es suficiente para quitarle dulzura a esto. Por si acaso eso es un leve guiño a todos esos hermosos fanarts donde Newt es mami de un bebé kaijuu, ahaha xD el otro ya está bien muerto (gracias a Chau), así que aquí tiene otra oportunidad Newt para tener un cachorrito ¿no sería adorable? (cállense, yo sé que si lo sería)._

_En mi mente este fic era más "ewww" y menos "awww". No es lo más romántico del mundo el regalo, pero… para un fanático de los kaijuus pareció el regalo perfecto, supongo. Aunque Newt decida que el regalo perfecto es el propio Hermann, sus besos y el calor de su abrazo, awwww_

_¡Eso es todo! Espero que lo disfrutasen, especialmente FA (no me odies por matar la genialidad de Newt!). Cuando salga el DVD de Pacific Rim probablemente me lance con más fics de estos dos científicos bellos. Lo merecen._

__

_PD: Yo sé que el cumpleaños de Newt es el 19 de Enero, solo... fue una excusa conveniente c:_


End file.
